


Pete's world

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Rose Tyler thinks she has it all. A great husband with great kids and a job to die for. but will all that change when they hire a strange nanny. Is she hiding something, and will that something turn her world upside down.





	1. Chapter one

He heard someone calling out behind him. “John Smith” the brown-haired man laughed to himself after he heard the name being repeated. It was his go-to name when he couldn't use his real name and everyone in town knew him as John Smith, yet he would frequently forget that himself.

When he turned he was greeted by someone who had quickly become his friend after finding himself in this new universe. He had light hair that began to reside, a round face with a goatee. As he approached the table he had a wide grin on his face. “Oh, this is surprising. Not at work today?” He said stopping shy of the table where he was sitting. 

John scratches at his chin before answering. “No, it's been quite so I have the next few days off.” He gave out a deep sigh. “Besides, I needed to get out of the lab before I did more damage to the tea.” He stopped mid-thought. “Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that.” He pushed the chare closes to Simmon out. “Sit down, have lunch with me. Rose and her mom are out shopping. We can get caught up.”

He scoffed at him as he set down. “Catch up? I just saw you the other day. In fact.” He checked his watch. It was only fifty hours ago.” As the waiter came by, he ordered a tea. 

“A lot can happen in fifteen hours,” John said as he looked off. “Or at least it uses to.” His mind seemed occupied with something else. 

“I guess so” Simmon watched him intensely as his eyes wounded over to the other side of the road. He let him to his own thoughts for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Is everything all right?... John?” 

He turned back to the table realized that he had spaced out. “Oh, sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

“At the lab?” he messed with his tea before taking a sip of it. “What's the point in having a few days off if you're not going to enjoy them?” He smiled at him, “a few days off you say?” His mind was made up.”your coming out with me tonight, we can get a drink, you can relax. Stop thinking about that stupid lab for once.” he could see he had already begun to think of a way to protest. He shot his finger up as a way to stop him. “No, don't do that. Give me one good. You hear that GOOD reason you can't go out.”

John knew it would've been easy to convince him otherwise and part of him did want to go out. But he also couldn't let a blatant challenge like that go to waste. “Marry” he finally said, pleased with himself as Simon rolled his eyes. “It's her day off tonight and Rose and Jackie are going out already.” 

“Oh, come on! You have to do better than that. We can go out after the kids go to bed. She will not have to do anything.” He wouldn't let him get off the hook that easily he thought to himself.

“You know how she is. And she really does deserve a break for everything she does.” He began to defend her before he could say anything.

“That's another thing, half the time she doesn't even seem to like the kids. And What kind of name is Marry for a nanny anyway? Not to mention the way she looks. I wouldn't trust her if I was you.”

He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. “Well, it's a good thing I'm not you.” He got up as he seen Rose and Jackie make there way over to the table. “Besides, I'm not the one always flirting with her.” As he began to leave the table to meet up with the two women. 

Just before he was about to say something in return, he realized was now left at the table alone with John's empty plate and drink in front of him. His suspicions came to light when the waiter handing him a small piece of paper. As he finished paying he began to mutter under his breath. “I guess I'll get this, not a problem. My pleasure.” he turned to see he was still in earshot as he shouted for him. “I'll see you tonight then.” he gave the waiter a week smile as he handed her the bill back.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning John slowly made his way to a large table that was set adjacent to the kitchen and just beside an elevated island. He slumped in the chare, face buried in his hands. He heard the three kids run in, scrabbling to the seats next to him, clamoring on about they were going to do that Saturday, which mostly involved morning cartoons and working on ways to improve their treehouse. On any other day, he would have jumped at the opportunity to lend a hand with their treehouse. It had been a pet project that everyone in the family enjoyed doing. But he seemed to have the most fun with it. Sometimes even more than the kids. He may now have more human in him than before, but he was still the Doctor deep down. As much as he tried to blend in anyone who took a peek in there treehouse would know that wasn’t the case. He sometimes worried about the wrong kind of people getting ahold of it, but that thought never lasted long. He enjoyed their time too much to let things like that get in his way.   
But right now his head felt like an ax went through it and all he wanted to do was feeling normal. Why did he let Simon talk him into staying out so late, or drinking so much? It wasn't like he didn’t have fun when it was happening, but he knew that today was going to rubbish.  
Rose came into the dining room, still with her night robe on, and her mother, Jackie followed behind. “What's wrong with you?” Rose asked as she bent around the chair to kiss his cheek before taking a seat in front of him with her mother.  
“Went out with Simon last night,” he mumbled, hands still over his face and hunched over the table.  
“What?!” Jackie screeched.  
“Can you lower your voice?” He asked, looking up for the first time.   
“No!” said Jackie again, even louder than before. “You were supposed to be here with the kids! Pete’s out for work, and it was Mary's night off! You knew me and Rose never get to go out together. It was supposed to be our girls’ night, and here you are forgetting all your responsibilities, like always, and—”  
Jackie was cut off by Mary, who had just walked in with a few bowls of oatmeal in her hands. She was a thin woman with well-fitting clothes, both inappropriately and occupation. She had high cheekbones and hair that was neatly held back from her face under a small hat that covered half of her head. “I told him it was okay,” she said in a calm voice, passing a bowl in front of each child.   
“Thank you, Mary,,” each one of them said in turn.   
“That being said, you really ought to take better care of yourself, you look dreadfully ill.” she placed the back of hand on his forehead, standing behind him with a single bowl in her arms. “Seriously, it’s like you have forgotten the basic functions of how to live.”  
He glanced back at her. “I know how to function! I just drank a little too much, is all.” He put his hand over his mouth and turned back around to face the table. “But if it's not too much of a bother, would you mind…?”   
Her eyes grew wide, already knowing what he would ask “What? Get you something to eat?” She thought about hitting over the head. That would serve him right she thought to herself. “I am here to take care of the children. Are you so fragile now you're like a child yourself?” The moment had passed and she was able to restrain herself from harming him, though the temptation still lingered.   
“Never mind, I'll get it myself.” He paused in the middle of standing up looking iller than before sitting back down “Just maybe a little slower.”  
Before he could continue on his journey to retrieve his own food Marry plopped the bowl down in front of him. “Oh, shut up and eat your food. You'd probably die if you try to make your way to the kitchen.” With a look of disgust that she didn't try to hide from anyone, she left the dining room.   
“Thank you,” he called after her, hoping she heard him before she got too far away.   
Jackie and Rose watched him. A servant had brought them both a plate with sausage, eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice. “Oh, I see how it is,” he huffed. “I ask for food and I'm a bad guy, and look at this. I just get some oats and both of you get a proper breakfast.”  
Rose let out a small laugh. “At the state, you're in, do you think your stomach can handle anything more than that?” she smiled at him but found she was also worried about his well being. She tried to remember if she could recall ever looking that bad.   
“That's not the point,” he said, trying to stomach the first bite.  
“Besides, she's our nanny, not your personal butler,” Rose went on.  
“I think she fancies him,” Jackie said, interrupted her daughter as she took a sip of her drink.  
“What?! No, she's just being,” Rose said with a grin.  
“Like hell she is,” Jackie scoffed, almost looking offended by the notion. “She likes him the most. Then the kids, yours more than mine. Then she almost hates the rest of us. And don't tell me she doesn't; I can see it in her eyes. Like shes judging us or thinks she’s better somehow.”  
“Well, that's not true.” Rose paused, looking at her glass for the right words. “She just has a strange way of showing she cares. Like just now, she was worried about the” she looked around the room, seeing that there cook was still in the room she cleared her throat and continued… “John. She gave him a hard time but she was just worried about him.”  
“Because she fancies him,” Jackie interrupted her again, a smirk on her face.   
“Nah, I think Rose is right. Well, maybe she does have favorites...” The Doctor stopped, contemplating what Jackie had said.   
“Well, I like Mary,” said Jade, a small voice beside John. She was eight, with blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. “She's really smart and she’s teaching me and James a lot of cool things. I think she’s getting mad easy just because she's lonely.”  
The small boy almost choked on his food laughing. He was the same age as Jade with short blond hair. “Maybe she should be uncle Simon’s girlfriend.”  
“Yeah, I can see that working out, those two would kill each other.” Jackie said half sarcastically, “Well, maybe she wouldn't be so lonely if she was nicer to people. You kids are done eating. Why don't you go out and play?”  
The three of them got up and left the table raising to the living room.   
“And that's another thing!” Jackie went on. “A few weeks ago Jade came home crying. I was going to say something to her, but she went straight to Mary. Told her a girl at school was being mean to her. And guess what she told her to do.” John opened his mouth to answer but she didn’t give him a chance to. “She told her to make this girl her friend.”  
“What's wrong with that?” Rose cut in. “Maybe this girl would be nicer if Jade was her friend. And—”  
But Jackie cut Rose off before she could go on. “That would be fine if she stopped there, but she didn't. She told her to befriend this girl so when she gets her revenge on her, not only will she be able to see what damage it does to her but the girl will tell her how much it hurt. Do you believe that?”  
Rose and John looked at one another with concern. “I'll talk to Jade if you talk to Mary?” said Rose, really hoping she wouldn't have to be the one to confront their nanny. “I mean, Mum’s right, she does seem to like you more anyway.” She gave him a week smile hoping that it would have convinced him to do it.   
“Well… That's not good,” John muttered, looking worried. “Yeah, I'll talk to her.”

****** 

Later on, Jackie huffed threw the house still thinking about what was said at breakfast, found herself getting madder and madder. Neither the Doctor nor Rose seemed to care much about what Mary was doing. How dare she tell her grandbaby those kinds of things! And how dare she walks around like she owned the place! That was that; she was going to talk to her. This was her house and no one was going to get away with that while she was there.  
She found Mary in the ballroom, all the way at the end, at the piano. She was playing one of the classic songs that she could never remember the name of. Jackie walked up behind her as she played, trying to hide her anger with a sickly sweet smile. Missy paused for a moment, letting her hands hover over the keys to listen to who was approaching her. A moment later she started playing again. “Can I help you with anything, Jackie?” she asked, sounding as if she really didn't care at all about what the woman had to say.   
“Yes, you can,” she said, already losing her composer, sounding annoyed with the simple question. “There, right there. You think you can talk to me like that. You act like you own this place. You know, I can have you fired whenever I'd like.” That was it, any idea in her head of going about this calmly was out the window.  
“If that's what you have to tell yourself to help you sleep at night.” She was focused on the notes, not taking any of Jackie’s words seriously.   
“Who do you think you are?” Jackie’s voice rose a little higher than it was before. “And look at me when I'm talking to you!” Mary turned to look at the woman, her fingers still hovering over the keys one moment, the next she was completely turned around to face her. “Well, that's better,” she said, taken aback. “You are telling my grandbabies all these horrible things, you treat everyone here like they are less than you, and you’re coming on to my son in law—”  
At this point, the women were no longer able to hold a straight face. She bent at the waist and started to laugh.  
“What are you laughing at?” Jackie asked, somehow getting really madder.   
Mary straightened up, trying to put her serious face back on. “You think I want the...” But it didn't last, and she was right back to hold her stomach and laughing at her again. She went back to her piano and began playing again, this time the toon was much more bouncy.   
Jackie took this as an insult and was done playing her games. She grabbed the keyboard cover and slammed it down, almost hitting Mary’s hands. “Stop that,” Jackie said, fire blazing in her eyes. “It's not funny.”  
Mary stopped and stood beside her, she wasn't a tall woman by any means, but she somehow gave the impression of hovering over you when she was made. a wicked smile on her face. Some part of Jackie knew she may have made a mistake confronting her on her own, but it was too late now. “No, it isn't funny,” Mary said calmly. “What you don't understand is that you only think you have power around here.” she slowly turned tours her with a cold look in her eyes, as Jackie began to back away slowly. “I am The Mistress and anywhere I go, I make them the rules. My specialty is letting people think they are in control when in reality I hold all the cards.” She leaned into Jackie's ear. “I also have a few aces up my sleeve.” She moved back. “Don't ever speak to me like this again.” Jacky’s face was that of fear and confusion.  
Almost like flipping a switch, her face became light again with a wide grin. She put a comforting hand around Jackie’s shoulder. “Look into my eyes. What's wrong dear?” she asked as if she was genuinely concerned for her well-being. “There is nothing to worry about. Is there?”  
“There is nothing to worry about,” Jackie repeated as if she was in a trance. “No, I just...” Jackie tried to remember why she was there, and she knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She had been angry, but what about?  
“Jackie, look at me,” Mary said, snapping her fingers to get her to look up at her as she spoke gently to her. “You were concerned about things I have said and done around here, but you know you have nothing to worry about and I'm no real threat to you or anyone else.” Jackie nodded. “This conversation never happened, okay? You're going to walk out of her forgetting we have spoken right now and you are going to be convinced that everything will be okay.”  
“Okay, you're right,” Jackie said, sounding very confused but content with what she just told her.   
“Run along now, dear.” Mary had a big grin on her face as she left the room.

*****

Moments later Jackie was looking the happiest she could be as she walked down the hall. She ran into the Doctor, who still looked as though he was a little sick.   
“Oh, you look like you're in a better mood,” he said as she passed him. “Don’t worry, I’m going to talk to Mary right now.” He said, not in the mood for one of her long-winded lectures.   
“Oh, don’t bother. I was overreacting. Everything's fine.” he looked confused. “But you still look dreadful. Maybe you should get some rest.”  
“Um, yeah, I'll get on that. I'll just... Yeah.” There was something wrong with this. Jackie never just let things go. “Maybe in a bit. Still, want to check on Mary.”  
“Oh, alright, but like I said, no big deal,” she said, smiling as she continued on her way.   
“Yeah, that's what you say now...” he said slowly to himself, and intense look in his eyes as he walked down the corridor.

When he entered the room, Mary was sitting at the piano still. She didn't pause the way she did with Jackie but just rolled her eyes as he approached her. “Jackie has already talked to me if that's what this is about, John,” she said, her fingers gently dancing above the keys.   
“Ah, right. Good,” he said, smiling as he sat next to her. “Save me the trouble. But in all seriousness, probably shouldn't be telling the kids things like that.”  
“Yes, you're right.” She said in a drown out unenthusiastic way that sounded well rehearsed but with no spirit to it. “It will never happen again.”  
“Good,” John added, he knew there was more he needed to say but his brain was scattered and he felt as if he couldn't think right. He knew he had to say more than that to her, maybe Jackie was right. Maybe he should lie down.  
Before he could tell Mary he was going to leave she looked over at him. Her indifferent face changed almost at once.her eyes widened with dread as she eyed him up and down “Are you feeling alright, Doctor?”  
His eyes got wide as he looked up at her. “What did you just call me?”  
Realizing what she had said, she put= one hand around his arm and the other on his forehead again. “Are you feeling alright, John?” He did feel like he was burning up, or so she thought he was, she knew what temperature a human was meant to be. She also knew what temperature a time lord should be. But for him, she was lost. “That's not what a normal human body temperature supposed to be.?” she said out loud, hoping to get some kind of answer from him. “What's your normal body temperature normally at?” Almost yelling at him to answer.  
He looked at her suspiciously “why would you say that like, like that?” he asked as he fell into her lap.  
She pulled him to the floor and began checking his chest. Her face scrunched up. “Ew, keep forgetting only one heart.” She pulled her head up and started slapping his face. “Doctor. Doctor!” she said in a tone that was sharp but quiet enough that only he would hear. “Doctor!”  
He attempted to push her hand aside but ended up only holding onto her wrist. “Who are you?” he asked, his eyes still closed.  
“It's not important. I think you have a fever. What's your core temperature supposed to be? Answer me, Doctor!” She began to panic, frantically looking around the room. The Doctor didn't answer her. Just then Rose came bursting into the room hearing the fall as she passed the doors outside.   
“What happened?” she asked as she rains overseeing her husband on the ground.   
“I don't know,” the women said in a panic. The man was passed out on her lap. She grabbed for Rose’s wrist. “You need to call someone who could help, who knows how to deal with his specific.”  
Rose nodded, finding it odd but knowing the best thing to do was call U.N.I.T. She was obviously right. She knew that her husband's body wasn’t the same as other humans and the people at U.N.I.T knew exactly what his vitals were meant to be and in return would be able to do the most for him. She wanted to question her, but it would have to wait for now.


	3. chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose were sitting on a hill. It was just behind the house, it was a nice view and they enjoyed talking out there. It always made the Doctor feel calm. There was something about the house that made him feel he had to be on edge. Like he had to be alert at all times. He didn't tell anyone this, maybe he didn't want them to worry, or maybe he feared that being part human he’s childhood fears were coming to life and he was ashamed to admit it to even Rose. He still desperately wanted to be the Doctor she fell in love with. “Do you think she’s hiding something?” the Doctor blurted out one day.   
“Hiding? Hiding what?” Rose was taking back by this question.   
“I don't know, it just feels like I'm missing something, but I can't put my finger on it.” The once light blue sky started to become a deep blue, then a purple, then blood red. He turned to face Rose who was no longer there. Replace with another familiar face. It was that of a man once know at Harold Saxon, The Master. But now his hair was lighter, and his iconic goatee was on his face where it belonged. He sat with his legs outstretched in front of him with his arms behind him, holding himself up. He looked up at the sky, not paying any minded to the man next to him.  
“She's not the one you should be worried about. Not yet anyway.” He turned to look at him, a small smile placed across his face.” you know it's funny. I can always see you, always know who you are. But I'm always invisible to you.” He turned to face the sky one more. “I wound why that is?”  
The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of him. “Is this a dream? You can't really be here. I saw you.”  
“Die?” The Master finished his sentences. “How many times is that now? You couldn't really think the fire would consume me, or if that it could for that matter.” The two of them shared a moment of silence. “This place is wrong, you know that right? I wonder how long it will be until you figure it out. I wound how much it will break you when you do?”   
He turned to face him, a wicked grin on his face now as the Doctor watched him. Unblinking as if he would Snape at him at any moment now. “I wounded what you will do when you finally find out. Will you be able to do it, or will you make me do it? Not that I would mind? After all, isn't that what I'm here for? Death's champion!”

****”*”

 

John jumped up in a cold sweat, a wet reg falling from its place in his forehead. Rose was sitting next time him on the bed holding his hand. “What's this?” The Doctor asked reaching for the rag that was now on his lap.   
“It's a cold compress.” Rose answered in a soft voice, “you have a fever. She did her best to get him to lay back down. You had everyone worried. Marry said you clasped in the ballroom.” as she places the cloth back on his head.  
“Yeah, I remember that.” He said moving his hand to the rag on his head, but his hand fell short, falling limp at his side. Having a short flash of what happened before he passed out. “Marry!”  
“No Doctor, it's me Rose.” she leaned in so he could see her.  
“no!, he tried to pull herself up, another failed attempt at moving. “no, Mary knew my name, she called me Doctor. There was something about it, I can't place it though. And then the Master, he said. He did this to me.”  
“I think it was just a dream. The Doctor's say it's just the flu.” He fingers gently caressing his damp hair.  
“No, it's him. It has to be. I have to stop him. You don't understand.” He was able to move one shoulder off the bed before falling back down. This time going quiet.  
“Don't worry about it right now, you just need to relax. Taking your still part timelord I'm sure you will be fine,” she said this more to comfort herself them him, seeing he had already passed out again... Please just relax. You can worry about whatever you want after you get better.”  
Rose got up and left the room.   
Mary was standing outside the door in the hall. “is he alright? She asked almost jumping at Rose.  
“Don't do that” the grill reaching for her check as she jumped back.   
“Don't do what?” Mary asked somehow thrown off by the question, her eyes wide as she took another step toward Rose “is he alright?” finding her concern lied more with the man in the other room then with Rose.   
“I think he's doing better, it's hard to say being that he’s.” she stopped, was he right about her knowing he was the Doctor. What would that mean if she did? After all, she had not given any indication she knew who he was. He went by the name John at home. No one but the family and people at unit where meant to know his true identity. To everyone who worked at the house he was just plain John Smith. “he said you called him something else, a different name?”  
Missy was honestly confused for a moment. Then she remembers what she said. Damn him, of course, he would remember that. She didn't want to, but she knew what she must do. It would have to be tonight before he could think too much about it.   
“no, I don't think I did.” she bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking about the question. “What did he say I called him? That's strange?”   
Rose shrugged her shoulders, “you know, I don't think he really knows what's going on right now, it's probably nothing to worry about” Rose tried to give a fake smile, but when that didn't seem to work she put her hand on Missy's hand. The women got stiff as she looked down at the girl's hand is utter horror. Luckily for her, the girl was too focused on everything else to notice this.   
“you should get some rest too, I can keep an eye on him.” an overwhelming look of concern as she took a step back, freeing herself from Roses grasp. She tried to stream the grill back to the room her room...  
“Na, I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Not with him like this anyway.” It was becoming harder for Mary to keep a warm smile on, she had an idea one.  
“I can make you some tea to calm your nerves, and maybe something to try to make him feel better.” Mary nodded to the end of the hall. She fell for it next thing they knew they were both in the kitchen. Rose set at the Island well Mary looked through the cabinet for tea.   
“you know you don't have to do this, I could take care of things,” Rose said thinking of all the things she did for the family. So why was the Doctor so suspicious of her?  
“I know,” she said with a smile, she turned back to the counter where a teacup was set. “It's no trouble at all” looking back at Rose as she slips a powder into her drink. Her attention back to the tea dropping her face smile for a moment.  
When she was done she turned to face Rose with the warm tea in her hand, the smile was back. “Why do you do that?” Rose asked as she took the cup from her. A concerned look for her on her face.  
“Do what?” she asked, worried the girl had seen her drug her drink.  
“always have that fake smile on, I sometimes wonder how happy you really are here,” Rose said, as she took a sip of her tea. Mary let the smile fade as she set in the seat next to Rose and reached for her hand.  
“Maybe it's because I'm a wanted woman, and I'm using your family as cover. And maybe I just drugged your tea because I have a lot to do tonight and to be frank, I don't have the patience to deal with you for the rest of the night.” a real smile forming as the confused look came on Rose’s face and her eyes began to fall. Missy leaned over and grabbed The cup from her as Rose fell into the counter in front of her. She dumped the cup into the sink and picked up the tall glass of a think green drink she was working on for The Doctor. 

******

The Doctor laid in bed, eyes half open, but finding it hard to move. “Rose, is that you?”   
“No Doctor, she's taking a nap. It's just me.” the women's voice was warm as she grew closer to him. He could just make out an outline of her.  
“Who are you, what did you do to her?!” he said in a hoarse voice, trying to sit upright.   
“you assume I did something to her,” her voice sounded flat and bored “oh how untrusting you are. She's fine, I just needed a moment. And she wouldn't get out from underfoot.” she put the glass beside the bed. “I brought you something to make you feel better.”  
The Doctor tried to sit back up as she put a hand on his chest pushing him back down. “stop it” she said as she tried to push him back down. “Your very I'll, you need to save your strength.”Her voice was back to sounding concerned. she set down next to him looking once around the room then at him. She put her hand through his hair. “I really don't want to do this, and it kills me to know it will mostly work on you now.”  
“You don't have to do whatever it is you planning on doing,” he said trying to figure out what her angle was.  
“but my dear Doctor, I do.” with a deep sigh, she leaned into so her eyes were only a few inches from his. “Look into my eyes.”  
“Master?” Missy’s eyes fell short when she heard this.   
She looked back up at him with a smile. “Please, call me Missy.” she played with his hair again “I really do enjoy being here. There are things I fear I'm going to have to do and I'm not ready yet. Please understand.”  
“You can stay, as long as you don't hurt her.” there was a mix between fear and excitement in The Doctor's voice.  
“If only it were that simple” she set up. “but it's not. It's a game, the same game we have been playing for years. You know, I have kept your secret all these years. I think very little of them know the truth.” She leaned slightly in so if someone, where to walk by him, would still be the only one to hear her. “don't worry, I wouldn't let them know you enjoyed everything I have done almost as much as I have.bit truth of the matter is, I have to do this. Do you think we would be able to do this with you knowing who I really am?” he didn't answer her, bit tried once more to sit up. Seeing she wouldn't be able to keep him down she helped him up so he was in a sitting position.  
“I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?” he knew he was too week right now to make a good argument, and that when she made up her mind there was no changing it.  
“You really should drink this” handing him the glass avoiding looking at him now.   
“Trying to poison me now too?” he asked as he took it from her. She started to list the things that she put in it.   
“Oh, Really? That's not like you to be helpful like that.” she looked as if she was going to say something but didn't. “Wellllll, if this is something that is inevitable at least do me one favor before you make me forget and whatever else you have in mind.” he patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Can we at least talk to a minute.” Missy’s head swung around to look at the Doctor.  
“OHHHH, come on, you're a woman now! I have to at least know the story behind that.” He mustered up a smile as painful as it was. “I'm not going to remember any of this anyway.”  
“I'm not telling you that,” she said harshly “mostly because I can't fully remember myself” minutes later she was on the opposite side of the bed sitting next to him.   
“Ok, then, can you at least tell me how you got here,” he asked after a few moments of them both sitting in silence.   
“A grilled has to have her secrets. Besides, I don't think you would approve.” she looked over at him, he had consumed a little over half the cup. “Are you Feeling any better?’  
“ A little, yeah. I guess I should thank you.” his head began to slouch as if he was being to falling asleep   
“Have you been sleeping?” already knowing the answer to that. She knew he had always had problems. She recalled when they were both young on Gallifrey. He would stay at her family’s home on the holidays. Even had his own room, but somehow, at least once a week found his way in her bed from horrible nightmares. She only assumed that this problem would have gotten worse with all his travails. Being time lords they didn't need as much sleep, but being part human now, he did.   
“I can't” he managed to get out as he head fell on her shoulder.  
“You look like death” tilting her head to look at him.   
“So what does that make you? My champion….or am I your mistress?” he forced a small laugh out of himself. “Ha, get it.” Missy rolled her eyes at this.   
“I may have a solution for your not being able to sleep. You really do need your rest now.” she moved her body so he was facing The Doctor.   
“Well, I guess you should get it over with,” the doctor said, “but it was nice seeing you.”   
“Are you trying to make me feel bad?   
“Is it working? He smiled at her,  
“NO” She leaned into him, her eyes were now looking him into his.  
“Mistress it is then” with a slight smirk on his face.  
“Stop it” Missy looking annoyed at him, then continued with what she was doing “You're not going to remember any of this, you're not going to question who I am anymore, you're not going to notice I have two hearts even if you can feel them.” that should have been the end of it, but as long as she was there should felt that should at least try to help him. “When you hear my heart's, your nightmares will stay at bay.” she started to back away, but stopped, a smirk formed as she went back to him. “You are also going to have a strong desire to eat a pear every morning for breakfast.” she moved her face away from his.” Go to sleep my dear Doctor” she ran her finger across his cheek.   
She pulled back from him, put his drink on the table next to him and set next to him again. His eyes were now closed, he fell on her shoulder again. She sat with him until the sun came up.   
She made her way to the kitchen were Rose was still asleep on the counter. Missy tried to pull her up but Rose fell to the ground. Missy stood over her body trying to think of the best way to go about things. She leaned an ear closer to where she was lying. “what’s that dragging you into the bedroom would be easiest? You know what I think you're right. I'll do that.” She dragged Rose all the way without a hitch until she got her to the side of the bed. She dropped her arms so they were the only thing on the bed. “That will do,” she said, slightly out of breath as she clapped her hands together before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 04

Rose opened her eye to see The Doctor looking down at her with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing down there?”  
Rose grumbled as she rubbed her head. “I have no idea? The last thing I remember.” she posed because she couldn't remember the last thing she remembered. “You were sick?” the man now looked like his normal self again. As she thought about more of the pieces came back I to place. “I was having tea with Mary, but she said” No that couldn't be right Rose thought. The night felt like a dream when you tried to remember what had happened the farther away it seemed and made even less sense. Maybe it was a dream she thought, one that was so bad that she fell off the bed? She was content on believing that to be the case and got up. “How are you feeling? You look a lot better you did last night.” Rose said putting her hand on his forehead  
“Yeah, I suspect I wasn't. I can hardly remember anything at all.” He noticed the glass by the side of the bed. “Funny thing is, the last thing I remember was talking to Mary as well. He reached over still on the bed and picked it up, then dipped his finger in to capture some of the debris on the side of the glass and examined it by putting his finger in his mouth. He’s fae contoured to a very puzzled look, he glanced over at Rose who was now staring at him, slightly confused. “Didi has the flu?” The Doctor asked.  
“Yeah, don't you remember?” Rose asked him, not surprised that he didn't. “You up for breakfast?” she didn't seem as interested in the glass as he was.   
“Give me a minute, I'll meet you down there.” his eyes still on the glass as if it held a big secret.  
Everyone was in the Kitchen around the island. Everyone was home on Sundays so that's where they would spend the majority of their morning. Pete and Jackie were sitting next to each other, Rose loved seeing them together. It always remembered her of school kids trying to flirt with one another. Even after all these years of being back with him. She could tell her mother was still so grateful to have him back. The kids were playing on the floor, there were always doing some kind of project that she knows The Doctor would be able to explain far better than she could. Rose loved her family more than anything.   
“How is” Pete possessed a moment glancing over at Mary for a moment who was sitting at the other end of the kitchen at a small table by the window sipping on tea with one hand and holding a book with the other. “How is John doing?”  
“A lot better then last night, he doesn't seem to remember he was even sick though.”  
“Doesn't surprise me?” Mary said not taking her eyes off her book. “He did have a nasty fever last night, talking all kind of crazy talk.”  
“Your right,” Jackie said at once. “He kept talking about what the apparent length of a scarf was and if I thought it would be a good look for him. Completely mad he could be.  
“Good morning,” the Doctor said coming in a short time later, sounding completely normal. He places his employer glass on the Island as he reached for a banana. Instead, he found a pair in his mouth. The invite touched his mouths he shot it back out. He got a few strange looks as he tossed the rest in the bin.  
Simon walked in as he did this... “Haven you ever hear of knocking?” Jackie asked she turned just enough to double check it had in fact been who she thought it was. Simon leaned in around Jackie and rapidly tapped the marble surface in front of her. Thump thump thump thump “better?” He asked now giving her a smile as he pulled himself away from where she was sitting.  
“Much better, what brings you around?” she asking as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. “Just hoping to get a good breakfast, what else are you good for,” he said with a quick wink her way. Just then the two of the Doctors kids came running in, tackling Simon's legs.  
“Uncle Simon, uncle Simon play with us!” both the 8-year-olds said at the same time. Simon picked Jade up launching her in the air then catching her with a big smile.   
“Again, again!” she screamed with delight. He set her down,   
“let me eat first, then I'll come in to see what you and your brother are up to.”   
“We are going to make the tree house have lights that turn on with just our voices. It going to be sooooo cool, and we really really need your help because even though Tony is 2 years older than us he doesn't get it, is so easy, we keep trying to tell him how it works, but he just doesn't listen. Please, please, please help us. It so fusterating uncle Simon, I can't even” James went on, now flailing his head back and forth and jumping up and down not being able to control his excitement and talking so fast it was hard for anyone to keep up. Simon watched with a black stair in his eyes.  
Jade was at his other arm pulling it up and down as if it was a jump rope. “Ok, ok, I'll be in when I'm done in here, go play until then,” Simon said, clearly loving the attention the kids were giving him. He gave The Doctor a look at the two ran into the other room. “Your kids.”  
“Does that mean you're going to be here for a bit?” Mary said only half turning in her chair while rubbing the side of her head.   
“looks like it,” he said with a glimpse in his eye.  
She turned back around to her book. A fairly small book with the words night scrawled across them in blue. “Oh, I'm sure we are all honored to have you in our mist.”  
“Oh, and here I am thinking I was the most important person in the universe to you.” Simon said sharing the same level of sarcasm as the women.”  
“Of course you are dear, well that is to say you have to potential, hypothetically that is. But the sad truth is you just a waste of space.” Missy was now standing in front of him. A wide grin, daring him to say something else.  
“Ok, I'm leaving” Jackie grabbed Peter's hand.   
“There always like this, you think you would be used to it by now,” Pete said but didn't seem like he had a problem leaving with her.  
“Yeah, and one of these days this two are going to end up full on fist fighting or snogging and I don't care to see either,” Jackie said looking back at the two of them. “Get a room and figure out which one it's going to be.” Both shared the same look of disgust and confusion on their faces. That is until Simon looked back over to Missy with a smile on his face. “If I was you, I would want me.”   
“See there it is,” Jackie said before taking Pete with her out of the room. “Come on Rose we can see what the kids are up to” putting her other hand out for Rose to grab. Missy looked him over in disgust, went back for her book before also leaving the room.   
Simon kept his smile on until she had fully left the room. Now it was only him and The Doctor left. “Why do you do that to her?” asked the Doctor.   
“It's fun, and it's so easy,” Simon replied now directing his attention to the Doctor.  
“You don't really?” the doctor paused hoping he wouldn’t have to finish the sentence.   
“What fancy her? No, not like that anyway.” He looked out the door that Missy had left out of for a moment. “She” he looked like he was trying to think of just the right words to say. “She makes things different, doesn't she?” looking to the Doctor for a reply.  
“I suppose she does.” the Doctor answered not knowing what his friend wanted to hear. But he didn't wait for one.  
“What's that? Simon looking at the glass The Doctor had set down earlier.   
“I have no idea, it was by my bed when I woke up.” The Doctor answered still trying to remember what had gone on the night before. It was like having a dream that you can just barely make you. You remember the feeling of it but not the details.   
Simon came over, and started to smell the glass and just as the Doctor did put his finger in the glass and then tasted his finger. “Did you have the flew?”  
“I think so,” the Doctor said not being to shore, but it sounded right.  
“Ah, yeah. You don't remember? Is that normal flew behavior?” The Doctor shrugged, Simon gave him a look. “You're a mess.”

 

A few hours later when everyone else left the Kitchen Rose came back in to see Missy making lunches for the kids. Rose had to ask her about last night. She felt like it had to have been a dream, but it would bother her too much if she did. Missy must have been in her own world because It wasn't until Rose was right beside her and asked if she had a minute to talk did she notice her. And that's when Rose knew last night wasn't a dream. She could see Missy putting something into the kid's lunches. Missy realizing Rose seen what she had done put her hands on the counter and without saying anything just rolled her eyes. Here it comes she thought.   
Rose with horror in her voice now “what are you doing? Last night, it wasn't a dream, you, you.” There were so many things in Rose’s head she wanted to come out but didn't have the words for. “Now you're poisoning my kids!”  
“NO,” Missy said in protest, “I've only poisoned you dearly.” giving her a quick smile before it turned into the same look she gave her the night before. “This” she gestured to the kid's lunches “is helping their brains work a little faster. So I can deal with being around them.” She started on Rose who started to back up, she made her way around the island till she had a clear go at the door, then began to run. Missy followed her lead as she ran up the stairs. Oh, where was everyone else in the house right now Rose thought?   
Rose instinctively found herself in a study room that no one used and where they left the T.A.R.D.I.S at. Rose looked behind her, She had lost Missy or so she thought. A few seconds letter Missy came walking in the room with an umbrella at her side, Rose not noticing until she slammed the door behind her.   
“I think we need to talk, don't you,” Missy said with the coldest smile Rose had ever seen.   
“Who are you!” Rose knew more likely than not she wasn't human at this point.  
“I'm Missy” she made her way to Rose and backed her into the side wall so she couldn't make her way to either the door leading the rest of the house or the T.A.R.D.I.S   
“Ok, Missy, what are you,” Rose said understand she had to choose her words carefully with her.  
“Oh, yes, that's a good question,” Missy said sounding a little excited by it. “But that's not important. What you should be asking is what I want. Or even” her eyes got big “or how I know him. Because heaven knows, it's been so much longer then you have.” she walked to rose and put one of her hands on her cheek. And looking into her eyes. “You trust me, Rose, you had a terrible dream last night. You were just telling me about before you come to get the kids lunches.” Missy gave her what she thought was a kind smile.   
Rose pulled away. “Are you trying to hypnotize me?” Missy’s face went from confusion to anger. “Well stop, it's not going to work on me.” Missy back away from her about 5 feet, then pointed her unbraid at her. A noise like the Doctor’s sonic came from it. Missy looked at it then at Rose. understanding rushed over her face.   
“Oh, I see. Isn't that interesting?” without taking her eyes off Rose she took a few more feet back until she was a hands length away from the T.A.R.D.I.S and a split second latter was out of sight and inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose followed behind her.   
Inside Missy was hitting buttons. “Stop!” Rose screamed, holding what looked like a gun at Missy.   
Missy stopped what she was doing and slowly putting her hands up. “And what's that”  
“It's a Stazer, and I'm not afraid to use it,” Rose said trying to make her way up to where Missy was standing.   
“Well that's good, you should never be afraid of a gun you're holding at someone else,” Missy said in a reassuring way to Rose. She was slowly walking around the center console in the direction of Rose. Before Rose knew what happen thought Missy pulled a lever, the T.A.R.D.I.S jerked. Missy lunged forward and threw the stagger out of Roses’ hand and pointed her umbrella at her. “DON'T move” Missy barked. Rose understood that this was advice was something she should listen to.  
Before either of them could think of there next move they heard a knocking at the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. “Come out, or we will blow your ship up.” they both exchanged a look of worry.   
“Oh, way to go, look what you did!” Missy hissed at Rose.   
“What I did? You're the one who” Rose started but was interrupted by. Whoever it was on the outside stating they had to the count of 10 before they would destroy them.   
“Best do what they say,” Missy said calmly as she reached for Rose’s stager. “Can I trust you will not use this on me?” she asked as she handed back to her.  
“Doesn't look like I've got much of a choice now do it.” Rose put her hand out to take the stagger back from her. Rose tucked it in her belt behind her back and under her shirt.  
The two of them started to walk out of the T.A.R.D.I.S with their hands up Rose looking a little worried and Missy looking as though she would rather be doing anything else still holding on to her unbraid. “Check them for weapons.” there was an ugly slim creature covered in some hard armed making them resembled oversized bug creatures. There was about 8 of them, all dressed the same. There was two on either side of Rose and Missy. They mentally found Roses gun and took it. The other started for missy’s unbraid. She gave him a sad look. “ I think I would like to keep that. How could I possibly harm any of you with something that protects you from the rain?” he looked up at the one who seemed to be their leader. And he nodded to say it was ok. The other two made their way back to the group.


	5. chapter 5

“I Know what they are, just follow my lead.” Missy leaned into Rose so only she could hear. She gave the girl a wink that made her uncomfortable like she was going to do something that was going to put both in hot water. “I'm sorry to interrupt, you see me and my friend were having a little disagreement and found are self momentarily in a destination we didn't intend on.” Missy starting to move closer with her hands still raised slightly.   
“Stop where you are.” The larger of the group said as he waved around a gun. Missy slowly took a few steps back. Rose forced an award smile but was unable to tell what their response was like most of there body if not all of it was covered in dark green metal.   
“Now what?” Rose said softly to Missy as she backed up to where she profusely was standing. Missy didn’t answer her, instead, her attention was still on the creatures before them.   
“We can go, really, we have no business with you anyway,” Missy said putting her arms down, turning so she was almost facing Rose and starting to make her way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. As she did she was yelled at by one of the creatures. She rolled her eyes as one approached her. “You don't want us here, you don't want us gone, what do you want?” she muttered under her breath before turning around to face him.  
“You know I have to say, you're not really the greatest host. You haven't asked us even once if we would like something to drink and frankly your just being a tincy bit rude.” This, however, didn’t stop him from approaching her, only stopping a few inches from her face. “Well see, now your just invading my personal space. And just to warn you, I really don't like that. You know it may cause me to do something you're going to regret.” The look on her face told another story. She had a wicked grin, bearing some of her teeth. Rose found her self incorrectly worried about what would happen next.   
He leaned in, “Do your worst, human.” the smile of Missy’s face fell, a coldness came over her face. A misplaced sound and a moment later the creature took three large steps back as he clutched its chest.   
“Don’t ever call me human again” Missy hissed at him before a smile crept back across her face. “Well, I suppose you're not going to have time to know.” she pulled her umbrella out, shielding herself as metal bits and a neon green slim covered everything else in the room.   
There was a moment where everyone seems to be momentary stunned by what they had seen. But the moment passed as a few charged and ripped the umbrella from Missy’s grasp, grasping at her limbs to hold her still. She put up no struggle as they did this, letting them pull her around as they will, almost bored as they did this.   
“Wait till I tell the Doctor about this,” Rose said in a harsh tone to Missy. This, however, was miss construed by the creatures as a threat against them. For a full half, second none of them moved.  
“The Doctor?” the leader said in fear. “The Doctor as in the timelord” Rose nodded her head. It was hard to make out exactly what they had been thinking, but this was unmistakably feer. They all glanced at one another before letting Missy go.   
“This was clearly a mistake. We don't want any problems with the Doctor” he then walked over to a far wall, handing Rose a small engraved chest that was covered in gems and pearls. “Please take this as a peace offering.” he handed it to Rose. “do you wish for more” he quickly asked.   
Rose quickly shook her head, “I would just like to go home.” she soon found a few of them behind her opening the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S for her. “Please do, we didn't mean to cause you any distress.”  
At the same time, they had been doing that the others reclaimed there to hold on Missy. “Do you wish to take her with you?” Missy’s eyes grew wide and welded.   
“Of course she wants to take me,” she said, more in desperation than conviction. She eyed Rose who was already halfway through the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. “Well? Tell them?” not sure what the girl would do next.  
She found she also wasn’t sure what to do. She took a step forward before stopping. “Yeah, she's coming with me,” Rose said. 

Soon the two were back in the T.A.R.D.I.S on their way home. There was a long period of award silence between the two. Rose fidget with the controls, letting her hands glide gently over them. The cornet had already been set by the women who were now comfortably sitting with her feet up, a book in hand when Rose finally spoke up first “who are you?” she watched the women for a moment.   
“I’m Missy” she answered, the book still at hand, not still showing no sign of being interested in what the girl had to say.  
“That’s not what i” Ross began.  
With a deep sigh, Missy placed the book down. “I know what you meant. What do you want from me? Clearly I’m a timelord, clearly, I know the Doctor, and clearly, I don't want you or your family dead. Trust me if I did they would already be dead.” she opened her book back up before shutting it. She knew she would have to say more than that before they got back, but still found the tedious task of doing so very unappealing.   
“Well that's the cliff note version anyway, I suppose you want to the full story,” she said with a sigh. After talking for over an hour Rose stared at her in shock, completely won over by her the story.   
“Wow” had been the only thing she could muster up at first. She thought about it for a long time. “And the Doctor has no idea it's you?”  
“No idea. But if he does he hasn’t said anything.”  
“Why don't you tell him?” Rose asked, “I mean, wouldn't he be happy to see you?”  
Missy went quiet “I know you have no reason to trust me, but” she paused, thinking about what to say. “Things, things didn't end well with us. You have to understand. I just want to be his friend again, and help where I can. I'm afraid he will not accept that. Please, can I trust you will not tell him?”   
Rose hesitated, “I don't know, I think it would be better if you did tell him.”  
“I will, I promise. Just let me do it my way.” her vision became hazy as her eye began to swell. “I couldn't stand it if he sent me away.” he voice creaked as she spoke. Without any warning, Rose thrust her arms around her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl with disgust, twisting her face quickly back into a desperately, sad face as she pulled away.  
“Your secret is safe with me,” she said as of last. Arms still around Missy's shoulders as she did her best to form a smile on her face. “But you have to tell him. Ill help if you need me to.” Rose gave her a warm smile.


	6. chapter 6

Rose came back into the main console room with a change of clothes, drying her hair in a towel. Missy watched her as she did this. 'so we are agreed, we don't tell him anything?'

Rose looked uncomfortable about the idea but nodded her head in agreement. 'I still think you need to tell him. I mean who knows, he may already know who you are.' she gave her a warm smile, hoping to make her feel better.

It didn't seem to work, her gaze because distant. 'yes, there is a really good possibly your right. But if it was said out loud it would mess the game up.' she was now speaking to herself, almost forgetting Rose was still in the room. 

'what was that?' Rose watched her. She coulda swore she seen a glimmer of sadness cross her face, but it was quickly gone. Within a fraction of a second, she was back to looking like her normal self. 

She pulled a lever 'shell we go back. I don't think your husband will be happy with you Wondering around without him. Exactly since he still hasn't figured out how to work his own T.A.R.D.I.S.' 

Rose was about to ask her how she knew about that but before she could they were back and Missy was halfway out the door. Stopping Rose as she went through. 'i think I miss calculated' she said, holding her hand out to stop Rose from passing. A look of dread came over Rose remembering the first time the Doctor masculated their arrival home. Mistaking twelve hours for twelve months.

'How long?' she asked, not hiding the panic in her voice.

Missy looked at a small device that resembled a phone. 'oh, I'd say three or four hours. We can just tell them we went out.' she looked at Rose for a moment. 'and your new clothes could be are an alibi.' she said with a brought smile. 

Rose let out a sigh of relief, 'yeah, we could do that. I was worried you were going to say we were months late.'

Missy rolled her eyes, 'months? Who do you think I am? The Doctor? No, I am far more capable than that, thank you very much.' 

*****

The two of them made their way to the sitting room. Missy offered to get the two of them some tea when they were greeted to loud music and everyone sitting around, glasses of wine in their hands. Jackie and Pete on one sofa well the Doctor was sitting on the other. Simmons sitting on the floor next to him with there two kids sleeping on his lap and Tony laying asleep behind him in the sofa.

The Doctor lep to his feel 'Rose' he cried out as the rain over, falling into her as he gave her a hug. 'I missed you so much' he mumbled into her neck.  
'are you drunk?' she asked as she helped him straighten himself out. 

'Nooo!' He said in his normally exaggerated way before recognizing her raised eyebrow and stair. 'Well, maybe a little' he slurred as he looked down at her clothes. 'were you wearing that earlier?'

“See your feeling better?” Rose said with a smile  
“Ooooh yeah!” where were you, I've been looking for you all day.”

“Sure looks like it” Rose looked passed him to the rest of the room.

“Welllllllll” the Doctor looked a little above her head. “I looked for a little bit.” 

“Um,” Rose cleared her throat and looked to where Missy was standing. Missy gave her a look hoping she didn't forget their agreement already. “We, went out, shopping.”

“Yes! That's what we did today, like any other normal girls on a Sunday.” She said, slightly bombing her head as if to illustrate this was correct and concerning not a lie. Rose began to be grateful that everyone else was as drunk as they had been, otherwise, this would have been too obvious. But then again, she somehow only just realized she wasn't who she claimed for all the years. “I should go, you should have your fun.” Missy started to walk out of the room when Rose grabbed her arm.

“Aw, come on, have at least one drink with us,” Rose asked, feeling closer to her then she had all the years she knew her up to that point. She tried to make an argument as to the way she should leave as she looked back and forth from Rose to The Doctor.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” The Doctor grabbed Missy’s other arm, pulling her over so everyone could see her. “What do you think everyone, Marry should party with us right?” everyone seems to agree with Rose and The Doctor on this. 

“Fine, but I'm putting them in their rooms first.” Missy pointed to the kids. 

'here, I'll help" Simon insisted as he tried to stand up, also felt the effects of the wine as well. 

'i don't need your help, but if you incest, grab that one.' she nodded to the child laying on the sofa.

Jackie who was snuggled up with Pete had pulled Rose into the room. Complementing her outfit and filling her a glass. 

Jackie eyes them as the two left. 'told you, see that right there. I told you something is going on with them too.'  
The Doctor's face scrunched up' oh, come on. No one wanted to think about that Jackie.' 

Rose snuggled up to him. 'oh, I don't know. I think it's kind of cute.' 

The Doctor making the same face at her. 'no, it's just weird. Naa, they wouldn't.'

*****  
Soon all the kids had been tucked into their beds. Missy Begin to walk the opposite of where the rest was when Simon began walking with her.

'where are you going?' he asked with a slight grin.  
'bed' Missy said flatly.

'that sounds boring' she stopped for a moment to give him a dirty look before she continued to walk. He let her get ahead of himself a fee passes before catching up. 'Oh come on, everyone is having a good time. Why not join us? I mean you guys were only gone a few hours. It's not like you were gone for days. Hardly even enough time to get a shower and a chance of clothes.' 

He gave her a smile that made her want to slap him. But it also made her think. Had he known where they were? And if Simmon knew, did that mean that HE also knew. She opened her mouth, about to say something.

'he was gone earlier and I don't think he noticed you coming back. You have me to thank for that.' his mischievous smile faded, revealing a real one. 'oh, come on. Really, why not join us? It will be fun. What could you possibly be up to that makes it impossible for you to have a little fun on the side?' 

'for your information, I'm not UP to anything.' he watched her, waiting for a but to come next, but none did.

He chuckled to himself. 'and who do you think you're talking to? Of course your up to something, I would know.'

'ok, answer me this then' she turned so the two of them were faced to face now. 'why are you here.' 

He shrugged his shoulders, no idea, not yet anyway.'   
'what does that mean?' she knew he was lying. Lying to her would be pointless. 'what if I were to tell you I'm only here to observe?' she said at last.

He shrugged his shoulders again. 'what if I told you I was doing the same?'

'i would call you a liar.'

The mischievous smile was back on his face. 'well as long as we are both simply observing, there should be no harm in having a little fun tonight. Come on, if you can't trust me, who can you trust?'

'This is me we are talking about, I don't trust anyone who isn't currently me. And that most recently clearly includes you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence that some may find disturbing

Rose and the Doctor were running down a hall. They may not have had a working TARDIS but that didn't mean they wouldn't still be up to there normal antics. The two of them were currently falling a trial of an intergalaxy black market dealer. 

At that moment they were not sure what he was trading or how dangerous it was but they tried to keep up with him when they hit a debt end. The Doctor quickly drew his sonic out waving it along the wall in frustration. 'Gone' he said, disappointed. 'Most of had some sort of translate divide in him. 'They also have some block on it.

Whoever is behind this knows what they are doing and blocked there destination from being able to be picked up on.' He kicked the wall in friction. 'Now I know they must not be up to any good. We have to find them. If only they left any trace of who they are.' 

Rose stood in front of him with a grin, holding up a small card. 'Well luckily for us, it looks like they left a calling card.' The doctor grabbed it from her, all smiles now. 'Oh, this is perfect. Even has an address.' At that same instance, his pocket begins to sing. 

After answering a forum came over his face. 'Can't I do that……' he was going to say later, but stopped. 'What's wrong with my TARDIS?' A worried look came over him.

He looked at Rose, hoping he wouldn't have to say it. She leaned in, giving him a peck on his cheek. Quickly flashing the card ' I'll look at what's going on here, go do what you have to.'

Rose was looking around the office. This being the tenth office she looked threw she began to become discharged. When she noticed a stack of business cards on the desk. The only difference was the name, that read Mr. Meister on these cards. Before she had the time to look at anything else she heard someone walking right outside the door. She quickly hid alongside a few suites that hung in a wardrobe behind the desk. It was open just enough she could almost make out a very small part of the room.

To her sock Simon walked in, soon was sitting in the chare behind the desk so the only thing she could see was the back of his head. She tried to open the wardrobe every so slightly to get a better view of him. The wardrobe made a slight creak. Simons' head turned at the exact same moment. Rose pulled herself back, clasping her hands around her mouth to not make anymore notice. He began to pull himself out of the chair as someone entered the room.

“Nicky is her. Did you want me to send him in?” The women stood at the door, almost using it in a way to shield herself from the room. 

He set back down, “yes, let him in.” He said waved his hand as the man entered the room. As the man set down he smiled at him. “I'm talking you know what this is about then?”

“No,” he said coldly “and what are you smiling about? I'm tired of you telling me how to do my job. If you have a better way of doing things then maybe you should be the one out there. But no, you're scared of the space boogie man.” 

The man was quickly cut off when Simon jumped up, slammed his hand against the desk. Rage flaring in his face before contorting back to a grin. “Let make this perfectly clear, I'm not afraid of anyone.” he tried to lighten the mood my laughing before sitting back down. 

“Well, clearly you do know what this is about. And no, I'm not happy with your performance.” He set back in his chair, hands clasped together in front of him. 

“So, what? Are you firing me?” 

Simmon's one eyebrow arched. “You could say that.”

The man now had a grin on his face. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Do you still carry that revolve in your pants?” He asked off Handley.

“Yeah,” he answered in a grow as he leaned forward. “I think you may want to put some thought into what you're going to do next, not only am I much larger than you, and I have my little friend with me. He patted where there was an outline of his gun in his pants. 

Simon reflected his stance in a mocking town his grin wider than before. “You know what I think, I think you should shoot yourself with your little friend.”

The man begins to laugh until he realized his hand was squeezed around his revolver, as he slowly moved it closer to his temple. “No, no, why am I” there was a loud bang as chunks of his brain and skull few across the room splattering agent the back wall. 

Rose grasped at her mouth in horror of what she just saw. Even more horrifying was how calmly Simon spoke into the intercom. “I need one of the maids to come in asap.” When the girl made it to the room he was already waiting for her at the door, grasping at her mouth before she had a chance to scream. 

“Hush now, look at me.” He said holding the girl so she couldn't move. “Now, now, that's no way to react to an upset plant. I seemed to have dropped it and got potting soil all over the room. Could you be a dear and pick it up for me and take it to the insulator in the basement.” 

As he let her go she nodded, starting to pick up the brain matter off the ground. He stood over her as she did, she was soon done disposing of what she thought was a large potted plant and was back in his office. 

He raped his fingers around her shoulders. “You did a marvelous job, my dear. Look at me once more, now forget you did any of this. You were never even in this room today. Do you understand?” he loosened his grip only when she nodded at him. He watched her as she left the room. 

Rose was becoming more aware of-of uncomfortable he legs were, but she dared not move. She moved just enough to look through the crack, he was nowhere in sight, had he gone? This wasn't her first time hidden out, she would wait a few minutes. She didn't want to risk he coming back information something he forgot. 

Everything in the room was quiet for a moment. That's why when she heard the soft knock on the dresser door she jumped, knocking a few suits over into the process as the door she hid behind slowly opened. Simon waved for her to come out. She slowly got down, stretching her legs as she did so.

“Should I even bother asking what you're doing in my dresser, Ms. Tyler?” He asked casually. 

“You killed that man, I seen it.” Rose began. She was more or less saying this for her own benefit, she couldn't wrap her head around Simon doing this. This was the same person who had been a big part of her family. Who spent countless dinners with her family. Who had to spend a good part of the weekend helping with her kids and working on many projects with the Doctor. How did no one know what kind of person he really was? 

“You can't provide anything.” He said at once. That instance she knew he was right.

“Maybe, but I can tell someone who will believe me.” She said, puffing herself up to try to give herself the confidence to proteins she had the upper hand. 

He leaned in so he was mere inches from where she stood. “And who are you going to tell? John?” He smiled as her jaw dropped. “If he was capable of stopping me he would have done it by now.” 

Rose could imagine easily being in the same position Nicky was in and tried to run. He grasped for her. “Get over her” he yelled as she slipped from his fingers.

“No! She shouted back, almost making to the door. 

He lept over his own desk. “Obey me” she opened the door before he slammed it in her face. Grabbing her, forcing her to look him in the eye. “I am the Master and you will obey me” he hissed at her. All of a sudden she was no longer fighting with him to escape.

Her eyes in a trance. “I obey.”


End file.
